Insanity Fit For A Princess
Summary This fanfic is the diary of the animus AviWing, Princess Hilara, and her progression of insanity. WARNING: This may be sad. August 21 Dear beloved journal, I'm starting to hear voices. Many voices. Voices that call my name telling me to come closer and closer. I wonder if my mind is playing tricks on me. I told mother about this and she says not to worry at all. I believe mother and ignore the voices. The one is especially loud. She, or I think it's a she, keeps asking me to help her. Help me Hilara, she calls, help me. I think it's a dream. Thank you for listening, Princess Hilara August 31 Dear beloved journal, Most of the voices are gone now except for the one voice, but inanimate objects are starting to speak to me, and I felt unexplainable hatred towards mother today. I saw blood on the grounds today. My own blood. I had harmed myself. I started thinking all these awful thoughts... The one lady voice said I'm just right for her and I'm the one. I'm very very very scared beloved journal. Thank you for listening, Princess Hilara September 11 Dear beloved journal, I am becoming more and more concerned about myself. I started looking at an interesting scroll on Animus' and their insanity to prepare myself. Though I think it's too late. I bit my sister, Keeper, today and scratched her snout. I told mother it wasn't my fault and she believed me, yet she locked me in this dungeon! I hate her for doing that! The voice is becoming nicer to me. She introduced herself as Princess Ada. I introduced myself as well. We had a lovely conversation about how mother should die and how I'm an awful dragoness. Thank you for listening, Princess Hilara September 21 Dear beloved journal, It's been 10 days, and I am still in this dungeon. They feed me, but not enough. They treat me like a ticking time 'bomb! Though, I guess I am a time-bomb that has already went of. The voice is encouraging me to kill mother and Avilae BluIce Cordonbleu and Keeper. I think I should boil them in boiling oil and watch as they burn to death, oh and I would stand there in laugh and laugh at them watchin as they plead for mercy. I should just use my Animus magic to get out of her, but I don't want to be even more insane. Thank you for listening, Hilara October 1 Dear beloved journal, My sanity is falling. 4 nights ago, mother let me out of the dungeon. She said she made a huge mistake for putting me in there for over 20 days. The queen embraced me and I hugged her back. I cried and wailed the whole night, telling Princess Ada to go away. She told me she didn't want to and tha I am the one to save her. I blacked out for about 5 hours, only to find blood on my night-dress and blood on my claws. I was outside. Strange, I thought. I took a step forward and stepped on a body. The body of one of our guards. I had murdered someone. I moved the dragon's face to see me. It was the dragon I fancied, and I had murdered him. I cried and cried for hours that night. I washed my talons and put on a new night-dress and buried him. This was my punishment for upsetting Ada. I had a feeling this was only the beginning... October 11 I cried all week. My friends all hated me. Last week I killed another dragon. Of course, mommy covered it all up saying that the dragonet I had killed commited sucide. Everyone knew it was the mentally unstable princess those. Mommy took me to the hospital, and they said I can't be cured because it was from using too much Animus magic. Avilae was comforting me the other day. Then, everything blacked out and I saw Avilae's blood on my claws and a huge gash on her chest. I did this. I'm a monster Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Epistolary)